


Lingering Pleasure

by acrazyobsession



Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Episode Prelude, Episode: s03e01 Death Defying Feats, F/M, Missing Scenes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Phryne has planned a special dinner for her and Jack. Anticipation has been building as neither of them can keep their mind off the kiss or the feeling of being in each other's arms. But the fantasies will have to be enough for now as the arrival of Henry Fisher causes a setback in their plans. Continuation of my Christmas fic "Then Come Kiss Me" and episode prelude to "Death Defying Feats".
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593322
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Lingering Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is a continuation of my Christmas fic "Then Come Kiss Me". You don't need to have read that, but it would make more sense. Click on the "series" link in the box above if you want to read that first.

Phryne awoke just as a scream escaped her lips. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her heart was pounding. Gripping the sheets beneath her, she moaned, her back arching as she let the spasms flow over her.  _ Fuck _ . 

As she had predicted, she had been dreaming about Jack’s kiss the last few nights. But this one had gone much further than the others. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the feeling of his hands as they slid down her bodyーhis lips following. It may have only been a dream, but it felt so good. Her hand came up to caress her breast and she ground her hips into the bed, her body still tingling from her orgasm. If the Jack in her dreams could have that effect on her, she couldn’t wait to see what his actual hands felt likeーand what they would do to her body. 

Another moan rose in her throat at the thought. 

It had been the longest weekend of her life, and the anticipation had been buildingーobviously. 

Her breathing became more regular, but the ache between her legs was still there. She was tempted to go back to sleep and pray to have another dream, but she had a lot to do today. And hopefully that ache would be satiated this evening and she would be waking up next to the real thing this time tomorrow. 

A foolish smile spread across her face. Jack Robinson had somehow become very important to her. More than any other man had. Over the last couple nights, she had laid in bed trying to narrow it down to a specific point in time, but there had been too many little moments that had brought them to this point. Night caps, footy games, singing, picnic stakeouts, and roller coasters. Their whole partnership had been a roller coaster. But it had brought them to this point. A point where she realized she wanted more than just Jack in her bed, she wanted more of those little moments.

_ She wanted a relationship. _

Jack was the kind of person who did relationships, and somewhere along the line, her own distrust of them had drifted away. The idea made her heart flutter with pure joy. A small laugh of surprise escaped her lips, but turned into another moan of pleasure as it vibrated through her already aroused body. She needed to get out of this bed and get on with her day. There would be time for those thoughts later. She jumped out of bed, eager to get to her final appointment at Madame Fleuri's.

_____________

Jack had tried to keep himself busy, but of all weekends, this had to be a slow one. He hadn’t been able to get the taste of her lips off his mindーthe way her tongue had invaded his mouth. The rest of his body reacted to the memory, and he twisted in his chair. Being aroused by her was something he had grown accustomed to. Over the past year there had been several occasions when a brief touch, a flirtatious comment, or even just her presence had made his body reactーand usually at the most inopportune time. Those memories lingered and kept him company on many lonely nights. But now he had this most recent encounter to add to those memories. 

The feel of her in his arms, her fingers in his hair, her French perfume filling his nostrils. She was intoxicating. And it had been longer than he would like to admit since a woman’s tongue had done such things. The ache increased as his mind shifted to what else that tongue might do. Phryne Fisher did things to his bodyーand his heartーthat he hadn’t been willing to admit he had missed. 

He wouldn’t deny that there was a small part of his heart still guarded, and part of his brain that told him to be cautious. He was under no assumptions of what this was, and he wasn’t looking for another wife. But he had fallen in love with her. She was great company, smart, and funny, and the way she looked at him made him feel alive again. Something he hadn’t felt he deserved in a very long time. Phryne brought out a little bit more of the daring in him, and her impulsiveness had grown on him. The thought of it brought a smile to his face.

Excitement had been building all weekend, but as his shift at the station was coming to an end, he felt his stomach do a couple somersaults. He had bought himself a new tie. Why, he wasn’t too sure. But he felt that the occasion warranted something a little extra special. Even something as simple as a piece of clothing brought his mind back to Miss Fisherーher fingers randomly playing with his lapels or stroking the fabric of his tie with her fingers. Those same fingers that had been running through his hair.

_____________

The candles were lit, dinner was ready, and Dot had taken the boys to a magic show. She was ready.

Phryne stopped in front of the mirror to admire the new dress. It was stunning. The silk draped over her body so delicately and warmed as it laid against her skin. She could not wait for Jack’s hands to slide it up her legsーor just take it off altogetherーthough that seemed a waste. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes dilated under heavy lashes as she imagined his hands on her body. She could still feel the sensations pulsing through her body from the dream that morning. She couldn’t remember the last time a sexual fantasy had left such a desire. If she had any doubts that Jack Robinson was unlike any man she had met, they had been wiped away.

The ring of the door made her heart skip a beat, and the smile on her face grew. She swung open the door. At the sight before her, every ounce of desire in her body instantly dissipated, and a seething resentment took its place. 

Of all times for her father to show up.

Her dinner plans were ruined. There was no way in hell she was going to let Jack meet  _ the Baron of Rich _ . If it had been anyone else who showed up on her front step, she would have promptly asked them to leave. But her father was not that easily pushed aside and she needed to know why he had suddenly shown up in Melbourne. It couldn’t be good.

Closing him in the parlour, she rested her forehead on the door and took a deep breath. This was a phone call she definitely did not want to make. Tears stung her eyes surprised her as tears stung her eyes. It was a combination of the crashing halt to her evening plans, the complete shock at his arrival, and frustrationーsexual and emotion. And she couldn’t tell Jack the real reason why she had to cancel, which only made it worse. She pushed away from the door and stared at the phone for a few minutes. This couldn’t wait any longerーshe needed to reach him at the office. 

_____________

Jack had checked his tie for the umpteenth time and was about to leave the station when the phone rang. He almost ignored itーthe last thing he needed was something pulling him away from this evening. But that nagging in the pit of his stomach told him he should answer it.

“City South Police.”

“Jack. I’m so glad I caught you.” 

His heart sank. 

“I have had a very unexpected guest and will have to cancel our dinner.”

“Of course, Miss Fisher.”

This was what he was afraid of. His heart had fallen for herーhe thought it was mutualーyet she now cast him aside so easily for someone else. Why had he let himself believe that he could hold her attentions? Be someone he wasn’t?

“No doubt an unexpected guest is far more enticing than an expected one.”

“I’m truly sorry, Jack.” 

The apology fell on deaf ears as he hung up the phone. His mind jumped to a dozen different thoughts, not really able to land on a single coherent one. He shouldn’t have been surprised that this was where he found himselfーheartbroken. 

The phone rang again and startled him out of his wanderings. He shook his head and silently reprimanded himself when his heart skipped a beat. Life had been fine before Phryne Fisher happened across his path, and it would be fine again.

“City South Police.”

“Sir, there’s been an accident at the theater. One of the performers is dead.”

Another case was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Miss Fisher and her unexpected guest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I know. That was not how you wanted it to end. I hear you! We all get a little mad at Henry in this episode. But this was just the Episode Prelude. The Episode Tag story is out now! So if you want more, just continue to the next part of the series. It will be _mostly_ all rainbows and butterflies (aka fluff and a little smut).


End file.
